


To Change the Future

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers
Genre: -kinda, Angst, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lots of Crying, M/M, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, Ultron - Freeform, bucky and tony find her and adopt her, ororo munroe mentioned, orphaned at a young age, reader is a teen, reader wakes up in a different timeline, reader was experimented on as a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: You live in truly the darkest timeline. Ultron killed your parents and basically the entire human race. Will an accidental trip to the future change that?





	To Change the Future

All of the Avengers died long ago. You were a member of The Next Avengers, you worked with your team to help protect the Earth as those who survived Ultron’s Apocalypse rebuilds. You were all the children of the Avengers, James was the son of Natasha Romanoff and Steve, Francis is the son of Clint and Linda Barton, Azari is the son of T’Challa, Torunn is the daughter of Thor, and you were the adopted daughter of Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark. They had found you as a baby in a Hydra base, days after you had been injected with the super serum.

You were on a mission with Azari and James, when it all goes weird. The three of you are pulled into a portal, you feel yourself falling for what feels like forever. Then you hit the ground with a sudden jolt.

“Everyone okay?” James asks.

“Yeah.” Azari moans.

“I’m just going to lie here for a minute.” You groan and your two friends laugh. The three of you get up and start wandering around, searching for any clues as to where the three of you had landed. 

“Alright, hands up.” Someone says as they put a gun to the back of your head. So you put your hands up and slowly turn around, and your shocked at you see.

“Papa?” You whisper.

“What?” Bucky says looking at you in surprise.

“Papa.” You sob. “You’re alive. Is Daddy- who else is alive?” Then you hear James give out a joyous shriek. It’s enough for Bucky to lower his weapon and you take off. You find James hugging a very confused Natasha.

“Mama. H-How are you here?” He sobs.

“Auntie Nat?” You ask. Her head swivels to look at you, her confusion only growing. Then you hear Azari it sounds like he is crying as he say Dad over and over. Then a door opens and in walks your Uncle Steve and your Dad.

“Dad?” Both you and James gasp as you look at the men standing in the doorway.

“Ummmm. What?” Tony asks.

“Dad, it’s me Y/N.” You say.

“I think you have me confused with someone else.” Your Dad says. Then you look at him, really look at him and you realize that he’s too young, even younger than he looked in your baby photos.

“Oh my God. We’re in the past.” You say looking at James. You both crumple a bit. “Azari, come here!” You hear some rustling and Azari comes bounding in T’Challa following him.

“I think we’re in the past!” Azari says, sparks of electricity jumping off of his skin.

“Yeah.” James says. “We figured that out.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Steve asks.

“These three seem to be under the impression that they are our children.” T’Challa says.

“That’s because we are! We fell through a portal and ended up here!” Azari exclaims electricity sparking from his hands.

“Okay, Sparky, calm down. I mean jeez who’s your other parent? Thor?” Your Dad says, motioning to his hands. The three of you burst out laughing.

“No, Uncle Tony, my Mom is Storm!” Azari says.

“Storm?” T’Challa asks curiously. But the three of you don’t answer.

“Wait but you called me Papa and then you called Tony Dad?” Bucky asks.

“Yep.” You say.

“That would mean we-.” Tony starts.

“The two of you adopted me a little after your first wedding anniversary.” You say gently. Then Tony starts to laugh, the laugh kind of sounds manic.

“He killed my parents!” Tony shouts.

“Don’t say that.” You whisper. You could feel tears starting to run down your cheeks. “You always said that it wasn’t Papa’s fault!”

“Y/N.” Azari murmurs, putting a hand on your shoulder, pulling you into a hug.

“I miss being taller than you.” You murmur into Azari’s chest, which vibrates with his laughter.

“You asked me how I was alive. Am I- am I dead in the future?” Bucky asks.

“You all are.” James murmurs.

“Oh.” Steve says, looking around the room.

“How are you my son? I-I can’t have children.” Natasha whispers after several minutes of tense silence.

“Aunt Helen found a way to combine Dad’s and yours DNA to create an embryo and then Auntie Wanda volunteered to be your surrogate.” James explains. Then Natasha pulls him into a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I never thought I’d get to be a mom.” Natasha murmurs.

“Maybe we should spend some time with our children.” T’Challa says starring at Azari.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Steve says, looking on as Natasha murmurs softly to James in Russian. Soon you, your Papa and your Dad are the only ones left in the room.

“Where are we anyway?” You ask.

“The basement of the compound.” Tony answers, looking at anything but you.

“You said we adopted you?” Bucky asks quietly and you nod.

“The two of you found me on your one year anniversary.” You say smiling. “Daddy was so mad that the two of you had to cancel your plans for the day, but Uncle Steve needed your help raiding a Hydra base, Auntie Nat couldn’t go because James was sick. Anyway you found me in one of the labs. They had injected me with the super soldier serum. Papa always jokes that I was your anniversary present.”

“Let’s go upstairs. I feel like we should be sitting for this conversation.” Tony murmurs and you and Bucky nod. The ride in the elevator is silent, and so is the walk to Tony’s lab. The three of you sit on a couch in the corner.

“How old were you when we died?” Tony murmurs.

“I was the youngest of the kids, so I was 9 I think. Azari was 10. James is the oldest he was 13, Torunn and Francis were 12.”

“Who are Torunn and Francis?” Bucky asks.

“Torunn is Thor’s daughter and Francis is Clint’s son.” You murmur and they both nod.

“What happened?” Bucky whispers.

“Ultron.” You answer.

“That’s impossible. We destroyed him.” Tony says and you just shake your head.

“That’s what you thought then to. But he came back- with a vengeance. H-he came for you first.” You sob. “W-We were on vacation- you wanted to teach me how to ski- a-and he came into the cabin. Papa held him off while we escaped.”

“That’s how I died?” Bucky murmurs and you nod. Then he pulls you onto his lap and you cry into the crook of his neck, just like you had when you were upset as a child.

“Dad wanted revenge.” You whisper. “Y-You figured out how to take him down. You, Uncle Clint, Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve dropped left us in Wakanda with Uncle T’Challa. That’s the last time we ever saw any of you.”

“The mission failed.” Tony asks and you nod.

“Ultron took over the world. Wakanda was the last country to fall. When it did Thor came from Asgard and took the 4 of us to with him. He raised us alongside Torunn until we were old enough to return to earth. It was then we finally defeated Ultron. That was a little over a year ago, those who survived are now working on rebuilding. Ultron destroyed a lot.”

“I-It’s all my fault.” Tony whispers. “I cause the Apocalypse.”

“No!” You say sharply. “It wasn’t your fault, no one blames you.”

“Yeah, Okay!” Tony huffs after several minutes of silence he looks at Bucky and then you. “How do we get from this to married?”

“What do you mean this?” You ask.

“He means a little over a year ago the two of us tried to kill each other.” Bucky murmurs.

“The civil war.” You say nodding. “Uncle Thor told us about that. I-I don’t really know how you guys ended up married. I mean I was only nine when the two of you-.”

“Died.” Tony murmurs. Taking your hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“But for what it’s worth the two of you loved each other so much.” You whisper, smiling. “Daddy used to take us on these insane trips, all over the world. But our favorite place was a house you bought in California. It’s where you taught me how to swim. W-We used to wake up really early and go down to the beach to collect shells and sea glass. At night Dad would tell us about the constellations while we sat around the fire pit, roasting marshmallows. I-I would always burn mine, so Papa would trade with me.”

“That sounds amazing.” Tony says, and Bucky nods.

“It was.” You whisper.

“Tell us more.” Bucky murmurs. You spend hours telling them about the first nine years of your life, the three of you laugh and cry and laugh some more. Then you start feeling tingly and a portal opens up in front of you.

“Guess it’s time for me to go.” You murmur, after asking FRIDAY to inform Azari and James about the portal. “I’m glad I got to see the two of you again.”

“I can’t wait meet you.” Bucky says.

“Same.” Tony says, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Then you pull the two of them into a hug.

“I love the two of you. I-I miss the two of you every day.” You whisper, then you kiss each of their cheeks.

“What’s your last name? D-Do we hyphenate?” Tony asks.

“Stark-Barnes.” You say, smiling. “The two of you hyphenate to.” Then Azari and James walk in followed by their parents. The three of you hug your parents and then you all walk through the portal. Then you’re falling again. Then you see yourself laying in a bed, you had become transparent and you fell into your own body. Memories of a different timeline- a better time line come flooding into your mind. Ultron was defeated before he could even become a threat. All of the Avengers were alive, including your Dad and Papa. You shoot out of bed and go racing for the kitchen.

“Dad! Papa!” You yell and they jump up from their seats at the breakfast bar.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Tony asks.

“Y-You’re alive!” You sob and they both look at each other and then look at you.

“I always wondered what happened when you went through that portal.” Tony murmurs as Bucky pulls you into a hug.

“Everything is okay. You’re safe. We’re alive. We love you, so much sweetie.” Bucky murmurs.

“James and Azari.” You say.

“I’m sure they’re okay. We can call them later, to make sure.” Bucky says as he leads you table, so you can sit. Tony places a plate in front of you and you start to eat.

“What do you remember?” Tony asks.

“Everything. From both timelines.” You murmur.

“That’s incredible.” Tony says.

“I’m so happy.” You sob. “I-I can’t believe-.”

“I know, but you gave us a chance to save the world, Honey. You, James and Azari saved the world.” Bucky says

***

(The Past)

“I can’t believe we have to work on our anniversary.” Tony grumbles.

“Shut up, Tones! You’re just as excited as me! We’re going to become parents today!” Bucky says, practically vibrating in his seat in the quinjet.

“Don’t get your hopes up to much. We-We don’t know what change, them coming to the past could have changed everything.” Tony murmurs.

“Shut up.” Bucky says, rolling his eyes. As soon as the Quinjet lands Bucky goes bounding off the jet, dropping Hydra agents as he does. He finally gets to the lab, he stops when he sees a squirming bundle on one of the tables.

“Guess I was wrong.” Tony says, as he catches up to Bucky. They walk over to you together, Bucky picking you up in his arms when they do.

“Hey there, Honey.” Bucky whisper. “I’m your Papa and this is your Daddy. We’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a long time.” You gurgle in response and they both laugh.

“We love you so much, Y/N. We’re going to teach you how to swim and ski. We are going to love you no matter what and protect you no matter what. W-We’re going to change the future for you.” Tony says, as he takes you into his arms.


End file.
